


I Hate Goodbyes

by gooberAscendant



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Video, i'm not crying you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: A video in the style of those old Toonami bumps that I forgot to post here on AO3.





	




End file.
